


The Glass Sorcerer and the Stone Prince

by gallifrey_gal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lots of mythical creatures, M/M, Slowly developed romance, angsty, some OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifrey_gal/pseuds/gallifrey_gal
Summary: When Morgana opens a tear in the world, she unleashes every form of mythical beast, and nightmare, upon Camelot. Warned by the Druids, Merlin begs Arthur to undertake a quest to close the tear with him, and after suffering a great loss, Arthur agrees to do so. He and Merlin must travel through the lands, encountering many creatures who are not as they seem, and find their way to Eildon’s castle to close the tear. All the while, they begin to see each other in a new light, and Merlin starts to let his guard down. But in order to save Camelot, he must make some impossible choices, while Arthur is left to witness the horror of the outcomes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that I definitely needed to write a Merlin fic, after binging the show, but I just hope I wrote all the characters correctly! If all goes as planned, this is going to be a long one, so please hang around if you want to see where it's going to go (hint: Merthur in the future).

“My lady, I have brought what you required.”

The night was cast in darkness, but shadows still lurked along the edges of the forest. Shapes that bent and moved like they had minds of their own, reaching out to take their place in the mortal world. Morgana emerged from the darkness, holding a torch in her hand. 

“We must make haste, this spell will only work on the darkest night,” she warned. “After tonight there is no chance to open the gate for a hundred more years.”

“I understand.”

Agravaine bowed his head, and dropped a heavy token into Morgana’s hand.

“Taken from the prince himself,” he sneered. “The boy thought it was only a piece of pretty jewelry. What fools they all are.”

“I have no time for this tonight, Agravaine,” Morgana muttered. “Follow me now.”

Her torch cutting a path through the darkness, the pair continued through the night until they reached the place Morgana had spoken of. It was castle, though not truly. This castle had fallen to pieces centuries ago, and all that remained now were shattered pieces of stone that hinted at the structure which had once stood in their place.

“Stand back now, if you value your life,” Morgana said, turning to face the center of the ruins. “I will have no control over what emerges from the gate, but they will not harm us. As keeper of the gate I am protected, and they will spare you if only you keep still.”

“Yes, my lady,” Agravaine said slowly, swallowing hard.

Morgana knelt on the ground in front of the ruins, her face tilted towards the sky. There were no stars to be seen as she began chanting. The earth started to tremble, and it seemed as though the sky itself was rippling, tearing apart at the seams. Morgana’s voice grew louder and louder, filling up the forest. She raised the token above her head before smashing it into the ground where it burst into flames.

And then the sky tore in two and all the horrors that the night had ever sheltered came pouring out. There were creatures with wings and terrible teeth, forked tails and the heads of lions. There were beings of the forest and beings of the sea. There were some that looked like men, women, and children. Men with fangs. Women with pointed ears. Children with eyes of pure darkness. All came from the tear in the sky, without number.

Agravaine managed a muffled scream, trying to keep from collapsing to the ground in fear. The creatures never bothered to cast him a second glance, but they did stare at Morgana, still huddled on her knees. 

Finally, the endless flow of nightmares began to cease, and only a few creatures appeared to vanish into the woods. One woman, looking older than the others had, stopped before Morgana, her voice full of disapproval.

“You should not have summoned us from beyond,” she told her. “We were happy in that place, for a very long time, and you ripped us from it. We can never return now, you have taken that chance away from us.”

Morgana looked up.

“What should I care?” she scoffed. “My freedom and my happiness was stolen away from me by the Pendragons. My only wish in this world is to see their destruction so I may regain my rightful place on the throne.”

“So you are Morgana Pendragon,” the woman said in wonderment. “It is reasonable enough, I suppose, since only the sorcerer you call Emrys would have the power to open the gate as you did. But I warn you, Morgana Pendragon, you are playing a dangerous game by opening that gate. Our world is now open to yours, and I do not think you will like to see what may emerge.”

Morgana got to her feet, fury blazing in her eyes.

“I do not care what price I have to pay, so long as I can see Camelot brought to its knees,” she snarled. 

“You may not have a kingdom left to rule if you allow some of these creatures to roam free,” the woman cautioned. “You have summoned beings that are far beyond your power to control.”

“You do not understand me,” Morgana replied haughtily. “I am prepared for destruction. I know what to expect. Opening the gate will get me my throne back, and nothing more.”

“Very well,” the woman gave in. “I gave you a fair warning. None can say that I was responsible for what is to follow. You shall see your revenge, my dear, but when the time comes for you to pay the price, I will not be there to aid you. Tread carefully, young witch, for you have made an enemy of more beings than you can begin to guess.”

“I would thank you to leave now,” Morgana hissed. 

“As you wish,” the woman said, bowing her head slightly.

She turned and disappeared into the black of the forest.

“Are you all right, my lady?” Agravaine asked, rushing to Morgana’s side.

“Quite well,” Morgana responded coldly, “but I’d like to leave now, before anyone realizes what we have done.”

“Yes, of course, I must be returning to Camelot soon anyways,” Agravaine muttered.

Morgana brushed past him and strode off towards the horses. After a final glance at the tear, which was still rippling, allowing a tiny glimpse at the world beyond, he followed after her. 

As they rode away, neither stopped to see the one final creature that crawled out from the tear. It spread its wings and took to the sky, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake.

From far below, in their mountainside camp, the Druids saw the smoke rising. They heard the harsh cries of the great bird, and they saw its feathers, all fire and flame and fury. The phoenix circled over the mountain top once before heading north.

“It is just as the prophecy warned!” one woman cried.

The elder Druid drew in a breath. The people looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

“Gather the horses,” he said. “We ride for Camelot tonight.”

“But what is in Camelot that can help us?” a man questioned. 

“Emrys,” the elder replied.


	2. A Strange Fever

“Merlin!” 

Merlin jolted upright, looking around wildly.

“What is it? Is someone attacking the castle?” he cried.

“No, you’re late for work!” Gaius answered impatiently. “Come on, out of bed. Arthur will have your head if you go in late.”

Merlin sighed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“It’s always ‘Merlin, do this. Merlin, polish my armor. Merlin, get me my breakfast,’” he complained. “It’s like he’d fall apart if I wasn’t there to help him for even one second.”

Suddenly he paused, and gripped his head with his hand, wincing. A voice echoed through his brain.

Emrys. Emrys. Emrys.

“Are you feeling okay, Merlin?” Gaius asked, looking concerned.

Merlin shook his head briefly, trying to clear out his thoughts.

“Um, actually, I’m not feeling so well,” he admitted. “Could you go and tell Arthur that I can’t come in for work today?”

“All right, if you need some rest,” Gaius agreed. “I’ll be back in a bit to check how you’re doing.”

“Oh, no, that’s not necessary,” Merlin said hastily. “I know where all the herbs I need are, don’t worry about me. You can just go about your usual duties.”

“Are you certain you’ll be okay?” Gaius asked.

“Very sure, now don’t let me keep you!” Merlin responded brightly.

With a final glance at him, Gaius exited the room, leaving Merlin alone with his thoughts.

He closed his eyes, trying to find the voice again. Finally, he heard it, echoing through the depths of his head.

Emrys. Emrys. Emrys.

I can hear you, he announced, what do you need from me?

We are waiting by the main gates. Meet us there.

Why do you need my help? Merlin asked.

Please, hurry. We cannot linger long.

Merlin could feel the presence of the voice vanish, leaving his own thoughts in its place. It wasn’t an invitation he could easily refuse.

For a moment, he wondered what Gaius would say. He would most likely forbid Merlin to go, and warn him about the dangers of being caught using magic. But maybe it was worth taking the risk. Sometimes, disobeying Gaius worked out in his favor.  
Merlin glanced outside, where the guards were patrolling the grounds and servants hurrying around with baskets hanging from their arms. The castle was already wide awake. His room was quiet and muted, Gaius would not be returning for awhile. 

Merlin began pulling on his boots. He grabbed his jacket from the floor where he had discarded it, before heading out towards the door. He paused for just a moment, some final doubts about Gaius, but he let them flee his mind when he pushed open the door.  
Walking carefully along the corridors, he managed to avoid the attention of the guards. No one noticed him as he left the castle grounds and entered the lower town. Opening his mind again, he called out.

Hello? I’m here.

Come by the blacksmith’s shop.

Trying to look as casual as possible, Merlin headed to the blacksmith’s shop, praying that he wouldn’t see Gwen as he passed. No such luck.

“Hello, Merlin, why are you here at this time of day?” she asked pleasantly. “Aren’t you meant to be tending to Arthur?”

“Well, you know, uhh...” Merlin stuttered. “I-um-Gaius needed me to fetch something for him. I just wanted to...check up on you.”

Gwen looked slightly puzzled.

“Are you feeling okay, Merlin?” she asked. 

“You’re the second person today to ask me that,” he muttered.

“What is that?” Gwen said.

“Oh, um, yes, I’m feeling fine,” Merlin responded, trying to sidestep around her.

“I thought, since you were-” Gwen began.

“You’re going to be late if we keep talking,” Merlin interjected. “You should head over to the palace, they’re going to wonder what’s taking you so long.”

“Oh my goodness, you’re right,” Gwen said. “I must be going. Merlin, aren’t you coming too?”

“I’ll be there in a moment,” Merlin promised, giving her a gentle shove in the direction of the castle. “Don’t wait for me!”

Still looking confused, Gwen hurried off towards the castle, soon disappearing into a crowd of townspeople. Seeing that the way was clear, Merlin quickly made his way to the blacksmith’s shop. 

A man emerged from the shadows behind the shop, pulling off his hood as he saw Merlin.

“You came,” he greeted.

“What do you want from me?” Merlin demanded, stepping away.

“We don’t wish to hurt you,” the man said, rising his hands. “We need to speak with you, however.”

Another man appeared by the first, looking older and more worn down.

“I am glad to see you have come, Emrys.” The man bowed his head.

“I need to return to the castle soon, why have you called me here?” Merlin repeated.

“It involves a prophecy,” the man started.

“What kind of prophecy? What is it about? Is it dangerous? Is it like the one that is about me?” Merlin asked, the questions tumbling from his lips.

“Slow down,” the man said. “I cannot answer all those questions, but I can try to answer a few. I doubt it will be the answers you are looking for, though, I’m afraid.”

“Please, tell me,” Merlin said.

“Last night, we saw a phoenix rising from the smoke,” the man explained, a sigh accompanying his words. “It is a great bird, but it is not one that anyone would wish to see. It is the omen of many things to come.”

“A phoenix?” Merlin gasped. “But I thought they only existed in myth.”

“Yes,” the man said cautiously, “but they can come from one other place as well. It is said that they dwell in Eildon’s Prison, where all other creatures of myth live in peace.”

“Eildon’s Prison isn’t real,” Merlin said dubiously. “It’s only a story told to scare children.”

“I would have thought, Emrys,” the man said, “that you would be one to heed my words.”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin managed. “I just--never considered the possibility.”

“Eildon’s Prison is real,” the man assured him. “It might have been better if it wasn’t, however. Do you know the entire story of the prison?”

“No,” Merlin admitted.

“Long ago,” the man started, “what is known as Eildon’s Prison and this world were one in the same. The creatures in those myths did roam this earth, and there were good, as well as bad. But the evil began to overwhelm the good, and Eildon, a powerful sorcerer, decided to take matters into his own hands. He created a realm, which he named Eildon’s Prison, and he used his powers to entrap creatures of all forms in that world.”

“What does that have to with now?” Merlin questioned. “From what you say, the sorcerer is dead and gone.”

“It is believed,” the man said slowly, “as told by the prophets, that when the phoenix rises from the ashes of the broken castle, nightmares will walk the earth again.”

“What?” Merlin asked urgently.

Trying to calm himself, he lowered his voice.

“Who could have opened the gate?”

“Who do you think?” the man replied helplessly. “Morgana Pendragon.”

“How would she have the power?” Merlin asked. “Gaius told me that Eildon was maybe the greatest sorcerer to ever live.”

“She is a powerful witch, but she already had the key required to open the gate,” the man explained. “A token, given to Eildon by an elf. She told him to use it if he needed her help. It seems Morgana has abused its power. She tore a seam in this word that must be mended.”

“What came out of the tear?” Merlin said, his voice teetering on the brink of hopelessness.

“We do not know for sure,” the man said softly. “But many evil beings were entrapped by Eildon, and I fear that they escaped among the rest.”

“We need to defend Camelot,” Merlin said, already trying to rush away. “I need to tell Arthur.”

“Wait, Emrys,” the man called out.

Merlin turned.

“You cannot defend Camelot,” the man warned him. “The creatures that are coming will have no mercy, and they have powers beyond what has ever been seen before. Camelot will fall, it is certain.”

“Then what can I do?” Merlin said.

“You can heal the tear,” the man replied. “If you can repair it, the creatures will lose their connection with Eildon’s Prison, and they will die. It is the only chance you may have.”

“So I’ll have to close it then,” Merlin concluded.

“The path to the castle is not easy, young sorcerer,” the man warned. “You need aid, or you will never make it there alive. And be warned, the tear requires sorcery to close.”

“I’ve got to go,” Merlin said, pulling away. 

“Very well,” the man said, letting Merlin go. “Be careful, Emrys. This world is not safe until you close the tear.”

“I will!” Merlin yelled, casting a glance over his shoulder as he ran down the street. 

He dodged between street goers, knocking into stalls, and tripping over loose cobblestones. The guards allowed him to pass into the castle, and he sprinted through the halls until he reached the council chambers. Without hesitating, he pushed open the doors and flew in, panting heavily.  
Arthur, his head bowed as he stared at a piece of parchment, was deep in conversation with Agravaine. He looked up when he heard the doors slam open, a slightly more than annoyed look on his face.

“Merlin, what on earth are you doing in the council chambers?” he snapped. “Gaius told me you were ill, and now you’re here, while I’m in the middle of discussing important plans? Your illness must be stupidity, you are inflicted by it.”

“It’s all right, Arthur, be gentler with the boy,” Agravaine said, smiling widely. “I’m sure he’s just confused, I’ll call a guard to send him along back to his chambers.”

“Wait!” Merlin cried. “I’m sorry, my lord, but I have a very good reason for coming in like this.”

Arthur paused, then glanced at Agravaine, who gave a nonchalant shrug.

“It better be an excellent reason,” Arthur threatened, “or you’ll be mucking out the stables for the next week.”

“It’s a great reason, I promise,” Merlin said. “An anonymous source told me that Morgana has opened the gate to Eildon’s Prison. All sorts of mythical creatures are already roaming in the woods, and Camelot is in danger. You need to dispatch some knights immediately. We have to close the tear or Camelot will fall.”

“Merlin,” Arthur began, “you do know that Eildon’s Prison is a myth, right?”

“Of course I know,” Merlin replied impatiently. “But it really does exist. A phoenix was spotted rising above the ruins of Eildon’s castle, and it’s only the first of many creatures to come.”  
Agravaine cast a hasty glance around, then stepped in abruptly.

“Sire, you can’t really believe the boy, can you?” he said scornfully. “Nothing he’s saying makes sense, he’s clearly deluded. We must get Gaius immediately, I fear he is stricken with fever.”  
“I’m fine!” Merlin insisted. “Arthur, you have to send out knights right away or else Camelot will be lost.”

Arthur seemed to hesitate, looking between Merlin and Agravaine. Merlin looked pleading and desperate, while Agravaine merely seemed worried.

“Gwaine, please take Merlin to his chambers,” Arthur called out. “And don’t listen to a word he says, he’s delusional.”

“Arthur, please,” Merlin begged. “You have to listen. We need to close the tear right away, you don’t know what came out of it. Arthur, you great prat, just listen to me for a moment!”

“Gwaine!” Arthur yelled louder.

He lowered his voice a bit, speaking directly to Merlin.

“I’m prepared to overlook that insult this one time, given how sick you are.”

Gwaine entered the council chambers, and he grabbed Merlin by the arm. Frantically, Merlin struggled against him, trying desperately to pull free.

“I’ll see to it that Gaius takes care of him,” Gwaine told Arthur.

“Thank you,” Arthur said gratefully.

Dragging an unwilling Merlin by the arm, Gwaine hauled Merlin out into the hallway. He looked around, ensuring that there were no guards, then began speaking to Merlin in a low voice.

“What the hell were you doing in there?” he hissed. “You can’t go around saying that some sort of magical prison was opened, you’ll get into all kinds of trouble with the king.”

“But it’s true!” Merlin replied. “The gate is opened, and, because our idiot of a king refuses to do anything, Camelot is doomed.”

“I’m taking you right to Gaius,” Gwaine said, shaking his head.

“Why will no one listen?” Merlin groaned, exasperated. 

Keeping his firm grip on Merlin’s arm, Gwaine deposited him in Gaius’s chambers, where Gaius himself was setting out herbs on the table, looking worried. He glanced up as they entered, and his face broke into relief.

“Merlin, I was getting worried,” Gaius said. “I thought you said you were ill.”

“Oh, he is,” Gwaine promised. “He ran into the council chambers and began shouting about a gate and how Camelot is as good as lost. Arthur thinks he may be running a fever.”

“I’ll take care of him,” Gaius told Gwaine, transferring Merlin into his grip. “Thank you, Gwaine.”

“It’s no problem, I’ll just be glad to see him recover,” Gwaine replied. 

He exited the room, leaving Merlin alone with Gaius.

“I’ll tell you everything,” Merlin blurted out, before Gaius even had a chance to speak.

Gaius raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything in return. All at once, Merlin began explaining about the Druids, the gate, the mythical creatures, and the scene in the council chambers. When he finished, Gaius’s frown from before had returned.

“Are you certain that is what the Druids said?” Gaius confirmed.

“Yes, I’m sure of it,” Merlin said. “I need to find some way to get Arthur to believe me.”

“Merlin,” Gaius said gently, “I’m not sure that’s the best idea.”

“Why?” Merlin asked. “He’s the king, he has to do something.”

“You forget that Agravaine is at his side,” Gaius said. “We believe that Agravaine is in league with Morgana, remember? Arthur depends on his counsel, and while Agravaine is advising him, there is no hope of convincing Arthur. In fact, you may end up in the castle dungeons if you keep saying such things, or worse.”

“Then we must prove it to him,” Merlin insisted. “We have to show him that the gate has been opened.”

“But how?” Gaius asked, his voice tired. “The only way to do that would be to show him the gate yourself. I suppose you could find a mythical creature and show that to him, but I can’t see that plan working.”

“Well, we’ve got to think of something,” Merlin muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these first two chapters were basically just the set up, the next will have a little more action, and it will get the actual plot started. Hope everyone enjoyed!


	3. My Queen

Merlin rushed into Arthur’s chambers, carrying breakfast on a platter. He set down the tray and walked over to Arthur’s bed to wake him up, only to be startled by the discovery of Arthur, fully dressed, sitting at his desk.

“What are you doing, up so early?” Merlin commented. “And dressed too! I guess miracles do happen.”

“I think I may go for a ride with Gwen today,” Arthur said loudly, ignoring Merlin’s previous statement. “I think you can handle preparing some food and the horses, despite your incompetence.” 

“I’m the incompetent one?” Merlin said indignantly. “You would be living in a pile of your own filth right now, if it weren’t for me.”

“You would be in the insane asylum right now, if it weren’t for me,” Arthur retorted. “Now hurry and get everything ready.”

“If you say so, sire,” Merlin replied mockingly, dashing out of the room before Arthur could throw anything at him.

Mustering up his nerves, Arthur plucked a white flower from the vase that stood on his desk. He strode out of his room, through the castle, and into the lower town, where he knew Gwen was getting ready to head to the castle.

As quietly as possible, he ducked into the blacksmith’s shop, taking care to shut the door quietly behind him. Gwen was making up her bed, her back turned to the front of the room.

Carefully, Arthur deposited the flower on her table, then squeezed behind a screen, where she couldn’t see him.

Humming cheerfully, Gwen made her way to the door, stopping to pick up her basket on the table. While placing it around her arm, she spotted the white flower. 

Gently, she picked it up, then looked around, a small smile on her face.

“Arthur, I know it was you,” she called.

Arthur emerged from behind the screen.

“It was meant to be a surprise,” he complained.

“How many other people would leave me a flower on my table?” Gwen teased. 

“I’m sure that I wouldn’t like to know,” Arthur said, plucking the flower from Gwen’s hands.

He placed it behind her ear, then held out his hand to her.

“Guinevere, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a ride?” Arthur asked courteously.

“Why of course, my lord,” Gwen said in return, placing her hand in Arthur’s.

He lead her out of her home and to the castle gates where two horses were waiting. Merlin stood off to the side, looking likely disgruntled.

“Merlin, are you coming with us?” Gwen said.

“I’ve got no choice,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes. “But believe me, I’d much prefer to spend my morning doing something other than watching you two lovebirds cuddle up with each other.”

“Merlin,” Arthur hissed, smacking him hard against the arm.

“Ow!” Merlin protested loudly.

Gwen laughed.

“You two,” she said. “You could have your own comedy act.”

“Arthur could be the fool, he already acts the part,” Merlin suggested.

“I think we all know who the true idiot is here,” Arthur said in return.

“Come on Arthur, are you going to trade insults with Merlin all day?” Gwen asked, already seated on her horse.

“No, of course not, what are you talking about?” Arthur said hastily, jumping onto his own horse.

Together, they galloped out of Camelot, leaving Merlin in a cloud of dust. Struggling with the heavy picnic basket, he got onto his own horse, complaining under his breath as he trailed after them.

The trio rode through the woods, Arthur and Gwen keeping well ahead of Merlin. However, he could still hear their voices and their laughter echoing through the trees. To pass the time, Merlin added to a growing list of insults for Arthur, so preoccupied that he didn’t notice that they had stopped at a clearing.

“You’ve been especially quiet today, Merlin,” Arthur remarked. “Are you still feeling unwell?”

“I’m quite fine, thank you,” Merlin replied. “And besides, even if I had been talking, I doubt you could have heard me over your endless chatter to Gwen.”

Arthur stepped forward, but before anything could escalate, Gwen stepped in.

“What about some lunch now?” she suggested, her voice overly cheerful.

“Of course,” Arthur said to her. “Merlin, go bring over the food and the blankets.”

Muttering an insult out of Arthur’s earshot, Merlin fetched the things he had requested. With some difficulty, he lugged the heavy picnic basket over to the clearing before dropping it on the ground.

“Do you need anything else, my lord?” Merlin asked, with perfect politeness.

“No, that will be all,” Arthur said, dismissing Merlin with a wave. 

He paused for a moment.

“Well, now that you mention it, the horses could do with a rubdown, you can attend to that.”

“But Arthur-” Merlin began.

“What is it Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“It’s just that, I haven’t had any lunch yet,” Merlin said.

“I’m not going to starve you,” Arthur replied. “Don’t be ridiculous. You can have some food after you finish rubbing down the horses.”

He glanced over at Gwen, who was spreading the blankets on the ground. Looking back at Merlin, he used an exaggerated head motion to point him towards the horses. 

“Do you want me to…” Merlin trailed off, gesturing vaguely at the forest behind him.

“Just get out of here!” Arthur hissed, after another glance at Gwen, who was now seated on the blanket. 

Merlin grinned and began to back away, right into a tree. Arthur sighed, rolled his eyes at Merlin, then turned his attention back to Gwen. 

Left on his own, Merlin wandered further into the forest, not seeing anything of interest. However, his mind didn’t match his quiet surroundings, as it was abuzz with activity. Merlin could still see of no way to convince Arthur that the gate was real, short of showing him the gate itself. He had to think of something, before the creatures arrived in Camelot.

Bored of the endless trees, and seeing no solution to his current problem, Merlin decided to turn back. He reached the horses and just began considering giving them an actual rubdown when he heard the rustling of leaves. He spun around, looking for the source of the noise.

“Hello?” he whispered softly.

The rustling stopped. Merlin moved closer to where he had thought the sound had come from.

“Hello?” he said again. “Don’t worry, I won’t harm you.”

The rustling began again, louder this time, like a creature was fighting to emerge from the undergrowth. Nothing appeared.

Merlin was about to turn back, when suddenly, the head of a goat popped up from between the foliage.

“Where did you escape from?” Merlin asked it, rubbing its head gently. “It’s not really safe to be in these woods, you know.”

The goat brayed out a reply, earning a small smile from Merlin. 

“Come on, I’ll help you out of there,” Merlin told it.

He held out a palmful of leaves, trying to convince the goat to step into the clearing. At first, it seemed to hesitate, then it slowly appeared, out of the cover of green.

Merlin dropped the leaves.

The goat was still there, looking as well as ever, but the goat hadn’t been the only animal to emerge. Along with it was a lion and a snake, but the most horrifying part was that they were all conjoined, forming a huge and terrifying monster. The beast also had a pair of wings attached to its back, which unfurled as Merlin watched. The lion head roared, and Merlin fled.

He jumped over roots and stones, trying to keep his footing on the forest floor. Behind him, he could hear the monster coming, its heavy footsteps shaking the ground.

“Arthur! Gwen!” Merlin screamed. “You need to leave, right now!”

At last he reached the clearing, only to see Arthur and Gwen, lips locked together.

“We need to move!” Merlin cried.

They jumped apart, and Gwen blushed furiously.

“Merlin-” Arthur said, getting to his feet, but Merlin didn’t wait.

“Come on, we need to go, I’ll explain later,” he said, pulling Gwen up.

“Why did you-” Arthur started, his thoughts beginning to form into coherent sentences, when he was interrupted again.

This time, it was by the monster, which had followed Merlin into the clearing. For a moment, Gwen and Arthur gaped in horror at it, frozen on the spot.

Frantically, Merlin tugged at their arms, trying to get them to move. They wouldn’t budge, and it was only when the snake head reared back to strike that Arthur was propelled into motion. 

He drew the sword from his belt, holding it out defensively.

“Go,” he muttered to Gwen and Merlin. “I’ll cover you.”

“Arthur, we can’t leave you,” Gwen replied.

“Merlin, make her go with you,” Arthur said, pushing Gwen into Merlin’s arms. 

Trying his best to ignore Gwen’s protests, Merlin dragged her along after him as they fled the clearing, running as fast as he could.

Behind them, Merlin could hear Arthur’s shouts and the cries of the animals. Gwen struggled harder against Merlin, but he wouldn’t let her go, pulling her through undergrowth and along unmarked paths.

As they ran, Merlin heard footsteps, following behind them. He stopped for a moment, trying to assess how he was going to defend them, when Arthur came through the trees. He was bruised and bloodied, but also alive. Before Merlin or Gwen could get out a word, Arthur explained.

“I wounded the creature, but I couldn’t kill it. It’s still coming for us, we have to keep going.”

The three of them continued through the woods, jumping at any unfamiliar sounds. Not nothing where to go, they continued north, trying to put as much distance between them and the monster as possible.

Merlin was just beginning to hope that they might escape when he heard the loud, heavy footsteps again.

“It’s coming!” he yelled.

They tried to go faster, but they were hindered by Arthur, who was Gwen had to support to keep him on his feet. The footsteps drew closer, and they knew they couldn’t get away.

Groaning softly, Arthur drew his sword. He tried to tell Merlin and Gwen to run, but they both stood their ground this time.

With a roar, the monster emerged, looking even more enraged than before. It lunged at Arthur, who weakly swung his sword to try and keep it at bay. Using one claw, the monster easily swatted the sword away from Arthur, as one might swat at a pesky fly.

It bent over him, casting a long shadow across the ground, when Gwen provided a diversion.

“Over here!” Gwen shouted, waving her arms from the other side of the clearing.

She managed to grab the monsters attention, because it lumbered over to her, looking curious. With fear in her eyes, Gwen stood her ground, awaiting its approach. 

While the monster was distracted, Arthur grabbed his sword off the ground, getting ready to strike. Merlin stood, helpless. He didn’t know what to do, how could his magic help?

Suddenly, looking at the many overhanging tree branches, Merlin had an idea. He began to mutter an enchantment, staring at the tree branch directly above the monster’s head, when he saw Arthur, crawling below the underbelly of the beast. 

Once again, Merlin was powerless. If he used magic to severe the tree branch, it would kill the creature, but it would also crush Arthur. If he tried to warn Arthur, the creature would realize what he was doing and attack him. The only thing he could possibly do was try to create a diversion himself. 

“Come and get me, you ugly beast!” Merlin shouted, as loudly as possible. “I promise, I’ll make better prey than that girl over there!”

He tried jumping, waving his arms up and down, and even throwing some pebbles he could find at the creature, but nothing would distract it from Gwen. 

Rolling over on his back, Arthur pulled back his sword, at the same moment the snake pulled back its head. Arthur didn’t notice, but Merlin did. He raced toward Gwen, who stood completely still, calling out her name.

“Gwen!” he yelled. “Gwen, you need to move!”

She turned to see him, words forming on her lips, when the snake struck, its fangs driving her neck.

With a cry of pain, she collapsed to the ground. Arthur, still under the belly of the monster, witnessed none of what Merlin saw. Using all his strength, he drove his sword into the monster’s stomach, then rolled out from under before he could be crushed. 

The monster shrieked loudly as it died, falling to the ground unceremoniously. Arthur stood up triumphantly, with a broad grin, but when he looked around, he didn’t see anyone else smiling. 

It was only when he saw Gwen lying on the ground, with Merlin huddled next to her, that he put two and two together.

“I tried to--I’m sorry--” Merlin stuttered, holding Gwen’s limp hand.

His vision blurring, almost as if a dream, Arthur kneeled on the ground next to Gwen.

“Is she still alive?” he asked, in a whisper. 

“Yes, but…” Merlin could barely get the words out. “I can’t save her, Arthur. I don’t know how.”

“Then we need to get her back to Gaius,” Arthur said, his voice completely calm.

“We--we can’t,” Merlin said softly. “She’s dying. She won’t make it back to the castle.”

Even as he spoke, Gwen’s breathing grew fainter and fainter. Her eyes were closed already.

“I need to hear her voice again,” Arthur said, gently taking her into his arms. 

“You can’t,” Merlin whispered. “She’s in a coma now. She’s beyond pain, but…”

He couldn’t finish.

Arthur cradled Gwen, his fingers entangling with her hair. He began speaking to her, even though Merlin knew that she could no longer hear.

“For a long time, you were not a part of my life,” Arthur muttered. “You were in the background, and I never took the time to notice you. But when you became part of my life, it was like you had never been missing at all. I love you, Guinevere. I love your laugh and your smile and your kindness. I love every adventure I’ve been on with you, and I hope you know that I’m not lying when I tell you that I cherished every moment I spent with you. I just thought--”

He paused, his throat not allowing him to choke out the words. There were no tears on his cheeks, but Merlin could see what lay behind his blank expression.

“I thought we would have more time,” he continued. “I thought we had forever, because that’s how long it felt like when I was waiting for you.”

Gwen’s breathing was almost not there at all now. Merlin could see her exhale one more time, and then all movement stopped. Arthur held her tightly for one more moment.

“I love you,” he whispered, “and I hope you will wait for me, my queen, because I will wait till the end of my days to see you again.”

At last, he released her from his arms and laid her on the ground. Her limbs sprawled out in all directions, and her hair fanning out from her head, she looked like she had fallen asleep on the forest floor. The only thing that betrayed the truth was the puncture wound that was livid on her neck. 

Trying not to let the sheen of tears cloud his vision, Merlin carefully covered Gwen with a cloak, shrouding her face. It was like she had never been there at all, but as Merlin stood above his friend’s body, he knew the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT. It was necessary though, I promise! I love Gwen as much as the next person, and believe me, writing this chapter made me into an emotional wreck. I guess we'll have to see how Arthur plans on dealing with it.  
> (Also, if you haven't figured it out yet, I try to update weekly, on Saturdays.)


	4. The Silent Vigil

Arthur’s hands were covered in dirt, and his face was stained by dark streaks of it. Beyond the hills, the sun was just beginning to go down, and darkness was creeping through the trees. They had walked for a long time before Arthur decided on the right spot. He had not spoken to Merlin since they started riding, and he stayed silent as they dug the grave together. 

At first, Merlin had tried to use the hilt of a sword to dig, but eventually, he resorted to his hands, pulling out handful after handful of crumbly soil. Arthur worked faster than Merlin, his eyes trained on the ground. 

Finally, when the sun had gone down and the forest was dark, they finished. Merlin began to walk over to the horses, where Gwen’s body lay, but Arthur’s voice, tired and slow, stopped him.

“Merlin, could you...go gather some things for a fire?” Arthur said haltingly.

“Arthur, if you want I could--” Merlin tried. 

“Please, not right now,” Arthur cut him off, and Merlin could hear Arthur’s voice breaking a little as he spoke. “I need to be alone.”

Again, Merlin turned to go, but this time, into the forest. He paused, his back to Arthur.

“She loved you,” he said suddenly.

“I know that,” Arthur replied softly. “She loved me and I couldn’t save her. I let her go.”

“You didn’t,” Merlin whispered.

“How didn’t I?” Arthur said, raising his voice. “She died while trying to protect me. My father died trying to protect me. I have seen many brave men die trying to protect me. I didn’t deserve their protection. I never deserved her love.”

“You can’t--” Merlin started to respond.

“Go,” Arthur muttered, but it was a command. “Go, get away from here.”

Merlin spun around at this, trying to look Arthur in the eye, but Arthur refused. Eventually, Merlin slowly turned and stumbled into the forest. 

It was dark, but Merlin could still make out shapes as he felt along the ground, looking for twigs. He soon gathered an armful, but he didn’t turn back. Instead, he stood alone in the dark, his silhouette fading as the night carried on. He could hear words from far away, whispered words that weren’t meant for him. But he had his own words too, and he needed to say them. 

Walking slowly, he returned to the horses. Arthur was already there, tending to them. He made no comment when he saw Merlin return. With Arthur distracted, Merlin started the fire with a hastily whispered incantation. A flame blazed, devouring the twigs as it burned. 

Merlin could see Gwen’s grave past their camp, and he looked at Arthur, gauging his expression. Arthur was staring at the fire, but Merlin knew he was looking at nothing. 

As quietly as possible, Merlin stood up and walked over to Gwen’s grave. Arthur did not try to stop him, and Merlin knelt next to the dirt. 

His fingers brushed against the soil, and he could picture Gwen’s face, beneath all the earth. But the image in his mind was of Gwen laughing and smiling, the sun on her face. Here, the only light that would reach Gwen would be cold and dead. Here, Gwen’s eyes would remain closed forever.

Merlin knew what he wanted to say, he knew what he owed her. Yet the words didn’t sound right, muttered to a grave. These were the words that Merlin had intended for Gwen, not words meant for her body. 

He thought of building up a grave marker, so that they would have record of where she was buried, but he soon realized that Arthur would want to do that. And at the moment, it was almost better that her grave was unmarked. It helped Merlin forget what lay beneath the silent earth.

Giving up on any words, Merlin brushed the soil with the tips of his fingers, unwilling to stay and not ready to go.

Carefully, he stood up, and walked back to the campground. This time, Arthur noticed him as he came back.

“It’s like you’re not there at all if you’re not speaking,” he joked.

“I can’t find the right words,” Merlin said simply.

Arthur looked at Merlin for a moment, then spoke to him in a gentler tone.

“She knew that you cared for her,” he said. “You don’t have to tell her. I can promise that she knew. She loved you long before she loved me.”

“I know,” Merlin replied quietly. 

“Try and get some sleep,” Arthur recommended, standing up. 

He patted Merlin on the shoulder, his touch reassuring.

“Where are you going?” Merlin asked.

“I’m spending the night at the grave,” Arthur responded.

He caught Merlin’s look of confusion, and a little fear.

“I’ll be safe,” he told him. “I have my sword with me, after all, and I’m sure you’ll wake up if anything happens.”

He paused.

“Or maybe not, it is fairly impossible to get you up in the mornings.”

“But why?” Merlin persisted.

“Because I stayed with my father all night,” Arthur explained gently. “And this is my last chance to watch over Gwen. This is my last chance to protect her before I leave her alone.”

“Okay,” Merlin said, understanding. 

He stayed awake just long enough to see Arthur sit next to Gwen’s grave, the light from the fire barely brushing his face.

*************************************************************************************

 

Merlin woke up on his own.

No shouting, no cold water, no Arthur throwing things at his head. Just the comfortable chatter of the forest and the sunlight trickling down the tree trunks.

For a moment he let himself relax, wondering why he was here, why Arthur hadn’t woken him up. Soon, however, yesterday came flooding back, although he tried to push it out of his mind. It was easier to forget than remember. 

By the grove, he saw Arthur, still asleep, slumped against a pile of carefully arranged stones. He wondered if he should wake him up when Arthur began to turn in his sleep, mumbling to himself.

“Don’t--” he started to say, but then he sat up, his eyes wide up.

He blinked carefully, looking around the forest.

“Merlin?” he asked, clearly looking for an explanation.

Merlin wanted to give him one, but he knew that Arthur would find one of his own. He waited for a moment, watching as the darkness overtook Arthur’s eyes once more.

“Saddle the horses, we need to get back to Camelot,” Arthur commanded, getting to his feet.

“Don’t you want breakfast, sire?” Merlin asked.

“We need to go,” Arthur insisted. “I must speak with Agravaine.”

Quickly, Merlin prepared the horses, and the two of them galloped off towards Camelot. Neither exchanged a word during the ride, though Arthur continually glanced back at Merlin, as though waiting for him to say something. Merlin pretended to ignore the glances, and he stared straight ahead.

By midday they reached the castle, and the guards opened the gates.

They seemed to shocked to be greeted by only two riders, when three had set out. Gwen’s horse had fled when the monster attacked.

They entered the grounds, and as they slid off their horses, Sir Leon ran up to Arthur.

“My lord, we were going to send out a search patrol,” he said. “Where were you?”

He looked around more carefully, his brow crinkling into a frown.

“Where is Guinevere?”

Arthur swallowed painfully, then attempted to smile at Sir Leon.

“I will explain my absence in a moment,” he promised. “Call a meeting at the council chambers, and be sure that Lord Agravaine attends.”

“Yes, sire,” Sir Leon said, bowing his head and hurrying away.

“Merlin, bring the horses to the stables, then tell Gaius to come to the council chambers,” Arthur instructed.

“Of course,” Merlin replied hastily.

He lead the horses into the royal stables, checked with the stable boy to make sure they were looked to, then darted to Gaius’s chambers.

“Gaius, you must come to the council chambers immediately,” he announced.

“Goodness, Merlin,” Gaius said, looking up. “Have you been rolling in the mud? You look like you were lost in the forest for a week. What on earth happened?”

“Arthur will explain, you just need to come to the council chambers now,” Merlin insisted.

“Very well, if it is so urgent,” Gaius agreed, standing up slowly.

Impatiently leading Gaius by the arm, Merlin practically dragged him into the council chambers, where everyone had already gathered.

The knights looked up expectantly as Merlin barged in, and Lord Agravaine turned a disapproving eye to him.

“Welcome, Gaius,” Arthur greeted, dipping his head to him. “We may begin the council.”

“Why did you disappear for two days?” Gaius questioned. “You caused all of Camelot great distress.”

“I’ll explain soon enough,” Arthur replied. 

He glanced hopelessly around the courtroom, as though looking for someone. He caught Merlin’s eye, and Merlin gave him a knowing look in return.

“I’m sorry for causing such worry,” Arthur began. “Originally, Gwen and I planned to go out for an early morning ride, and Merlin was to accompany us. I planned to be back by midday. However, while we were in the forest, we were attacked by a hideous monster, with three heads, one of a goat, a lion, and a snake. Merlin and I were able to escape unharmed, and I killed the beast, but--”

Arthur broke off, staring into Merlin’s eyes once again, trying to find understanding. The court waited as Arthur paused.

“Guinevere lost her life in the process,” Arthur finally choked out. “She died saving us. We returned a day late because we buried her by the stream, and I insisted on spending the night by her grave.”

There was a sudden uproar among the knights, and Elyan emerged from the crowd.

“My sister is dead?” he asked, a steady calm.

“Yes,” Arthur said sadly. “I’m so sorry, Elyan.”

Elyan fixed his gaze on Arthur, fury building in his eyes.

“You will never be sorry enough,” he snapped. “You have no idea what Gwen meant to me. She was just another servant to you, but she was my sister. She took care of me when there was no one left. I loved her more than anything, and you took her from me.”

“Elyan--” Arthur tried to call out, but Elyan turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door as he went.

Watching him go, Percival started to leave as well.

“I’ll make sure he’s okay,” he said.

“Leave him,” Gaius commanded.

Percival turned back.

“He needs our help, he’s my friend,” he told Gaius.

“Let him be,” Gaius said. “He just lost his sister. You can’t expect him to act like his usual self, and I doubt there will be any talking sense into him.”

There was a long moment of silence that Agravaine broke with a slippery smile.

“My greatest apologies for your loss, my lord,” he said, “but I fail to see why this is of importance. I mean, you can’t deny that she was only a serving girl. It’s hardly a matter of urgency.”

Merlin looked ready to lunge at Agravaine, but Gaius laid a warning hand on his shoulder. 

“I called this meeting,” Arthur said, “not just to mourn the loss of Guinevere, but to warn the kingdom. I fear I spoke too hastily the other day in dismissing Merlin. This beast was like none I have ever faced before. I leave tomorrow to seek out the source of this gate.”

“Sire, you cannot!” Agravaine advised him. “One monster does not mean that that boy’s ridiculous tale is true. Perhaps you were merely unlucky.”

“It’s too great a chance to take,” Arthur said grimly. “Gwen already lost her life to the hands of one monster, and I will not risk the lives of any others. Be a myth or a truth, I leave tomorrow to search for the gate.”

“Will we come with you, sire?” Sir Leon asked.

“You know I always welcome your company at my side,” Arthur started, “but I will go alone. There may be more beasts roaming in these woods, and I cannot leave Camelot unprotected. You must stay.”

“But, sire, what of your safety?” Sir Leon protested. “The way to the gate is sure to be full of danger.”

“I will be fine,” Arthur insisted. “The safety of Camelot is more important. There shall be no more discussion on this topic, I leave tomorrow at first light.”

Not waiting for any more replies or protests, Arthur strode out of the room, his cape swirling blood red behind him. Agravaine looked displeased, while most of the knights seemed startled. Merlin could feel Gaius’s hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away and ran after Arthur.

He didn’t catch up to him until Arthur had entered his chambers.

“You can’t go alone,” Merlin said, rushing into the room.

“Merlin, you must learn to knock!” Arthur reprimanded him. “You can’t just burst into my chambers like that.”

“You can’t go alone,” Merlin repeated.

“I have no other choice,” Arthur said.

“Then I’m coming with you,” Merlin decided.

Arthur looked up now.

“No, you aren’t,” he said.

“Yes, I am,” Merlin argued.

“You’ll be dead within minutes. Or, even worse, your stupidity will prevent us from ever reaching the gate.”

“I’m sworn to protect you.”

“I’m sure you are.”

“I’m serious, Arthur, I am coming with you. You need my protection.”

“I’m probably in more danger with you there, Merlin.”

“I have to come, it’s my duty.”

Arthur spoke again, in a more serious tone.

“Merlin, you cannot come. There are going to be many dangers along the way, and there is every chance you could die. You have to stay here, it isn’t safe.”

“And what is Camelot without its king? If you die, we’re truly doomed. I’m coming.”

Arthur looked like he wanted to argue further, but he saw the stubborn set of Merlin’s lips. He gave in.

“Fine, but you can’t blame me if you get killed.”

“At least I wouldn’t have to polish your armor anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've mentioned this before, but I would absolutely appreciate it if you left some comments on this story! I'm enjoying writing it, but I have no idea where you guys think I should take it, and I always take any critiques/helpful comments into account.


	5. Confessions

Merlin was saddling up the horses in the courtyard when Agravaine strode in, a genuinely concerned look on his face. Arthur entered right at his heels, and Agravaine spun around to face him.

“My lord, I must insist, you cannot go on this journey,” he tried, blocking Arthur’s way to the horses.

“I’m sorry, Agravaine, but it’s my only choice,” Arthur responded, a bit of an edge to his voice as he tried to dodge around him.

“It’s a fool’s errand,” Agravaine said. “You’ll die chasing after a lie. What will Camelot do without a king?”

“You are to rule in my absence,” Arthur decided, having finally found a way to his horse. “You will make the decisions for the kingdom, and I trust you will make them wisely.”

“Are you certain, sire?” Agravaine asked, the very picture of concern. “It is a great deal of power to entrust to one person.”

“I know you will do what is right,” Arthur said firmly, mounting up. “And if you have any concerns, you can trust Gaius.”

“I still don’t know if you should go,” Agravaine said uncertainly, but the conviction had faded from his voice.

“I will be completely fine,” Arthur replied. “Now, if you would move out of the way, Merlin and I must depart immediately.”

“Very well,” Agravaine responded, bowing his head. “Stay safe, my lord.”

Arthur bowed his head in response, before urging his horse into a gallop. Merlin followed after him, staring at Agravaine for a long moment, wondering what exactly he hoped to accomplish.

It didn’t take the two of them very long to find their way out of the lower town, and before long, they were out of Camelot altogether. As they rode through the small villages, Merlin noticed that they were beginning to attract a lot of stares from the townspeople. He quickly realized why.

Arthur, with his commanding stance and bright red cape, seemed to emanate power. People darted out of the way if they saw him coming past, and they ran into their homes if his gaze fell on them. This wasn’t a good thing. They couldn’t afford to attract too much attention, or else word of their mission might make its way to Morgana.

The next time they entered a forest, Merlin stopped Arthur before he could go any further.

“Merlin, what are you doing?” Arthur asked, annoyance tinging his tone. “We need to make it to the Arran Hills before nightfall. Eildon’s castle is still a long journey from there.”

“You have to stop standing out so much,” Merlin explained.

“What are you talking about?” Arthur questioned.

“Arthur, everything about you speaks of power. You look like a king,” Merlin told him. “People are noticing, and if any word of our journey gets back to Morgana, our chance of succeeding becomes almost none.”

“So what do you want me to do then?” Arthur protested. “It’s not like I can change my appearance.”

“But you can change your clothing,” Merlin said. “And your manner.”

Twenty minutes later, Arthur looked like a peasant. His cape and armor were safety stowed away in a saddlebag, while his sword was tucked under his new clothing. The outfit he now wore was dirty and wore, and the edges of his pants were frayed with use.

Merlin had found the clothing inside an old shack nearby, and he could barely stifle his laughter at seeing Arthur in the outfit. He sat down on a log, fingers clamped over his mouth to conceal his smile.

“Merlin, remind me again why I let you do this?” Arthur asked through gritted teeth.

“For purely disguise purposes, of course,” Merlin assured him innocently. “You know, if it weren’t for your arrogant tone, you could almost pass as a villager. Which reminds me, you need to change your stance as well.”

“Are you trying to encourage me to murder you?” Arthur snapped, but he listened to Merlin’s instructions anyways.

“Well, first you have to change your posture,” Merlin began. “Slump over, no peasant has a straight spine. Oh, and you have to change that stare. Don’t look at people, look away from them. You can’t meet their gaze. You have to seem fearful, like you don’t know what they might do to you.”

“But that means I act like I’m nothing to them!” Arthur complained. “It’s giving them permission to treat me as badly as they wish.”

“That’s the point, Arthur,” Merlin pointed out. “You look like a beggar, so you do mean nothing to them.”

“What would you know about all this?” Arthur said, picking at the seams of his shirt uncomfortably. “You’re certainly not an expert at disguise, by any means.” 

“I would know,” Merlin said softly, “I’ve been treated that way. I learned how to blend in, to hope that they wouldn’t hurt me. But it didn’t always work.”

“When was this?” Arthur said, concern in his voice. “No one would dare to treat you like that at Camelot.”

“It was before Camelot,” Merlin said. “I lived as a villager long before I lived as your servant, Arthur. People in the villages, they don’t care what happens to you. They will treat you like you are nothing, and sometimes, you will get hurt.”

Stunned, Arthur sat down next to Merlin.

“But I don’t understand,” Arthur said. “Why did they attack you?”

Merlin hesitated for a long moment, like he was trying to decide what to tell Arthur.

“They attack you if they think you’ll be an easy victim,” he said finally. “I looked weak, so they decided to pick on me.”

“You didn’t fight back?” Arthur asked, his tone uncertain.

“You can’t do anything against them,” Merlin replied, shaking his head. “They’ll kill you.”

“Then I’ll kill them myself,” Arthur decided, already reaching for his sword.

Merlin held out a hand to stop him.

“There are people like that in every village,” he said gently. “You can’t kill them all, and besides, it would solve nothing. At least I learned something from the experience.”

Arthur took a closer look at Merlin. He saw the circles under his eyes, the weariness in his gaze, and the cautious, timid way he held out his hands. He walked like he was afraid the whole world would hurt him.

“I wish I could rid the world of people like that,” Arthur confessed to Merlin. “I thought becoming king would solve everything. I thought that once I had power over Camelot, I could solve every problem, I could bring good into this world. But nothing’s that simple, is it? I couldn’t even save Gwen.”

“You’re doing the best you can,” Merlin said tiredly. “You can’t fix everything, but you can make life better for some people. I know that you made Gwen’s life better.”

He paused for a moment, like he was choosing his words.

“You made my life better,” he said. 

Arthur stared at Merlin, like he couldn’t believe those words had come out of his mouth.

“I never would have thought, you, of all people, Merlin, would be grateful to me,” he said, a little chuckle escaping him.

He looked at Merlin for a second longer before standing up again.

“We really need to get moving now,” he said, indicating an end to the conversation. 

Merlin stood up too, then made his way over to his horse, not looking at Arthur.

“We’ll ride to the Arran Hills,” Arthur explained, “and spend the night at an inn nearby. I have some money.”

“How far to Eildon’s castle from there?” Merlin asked, his gaze focused on the horse.

“It could be anywhere from a week to a fortnight,” Arthur said. “It depends on what might come our way.”

“We need to find someone who knows more about Eildon’s Prison,” Merlin realized. “We’re walking in blind. We don’t even know how to close the gate.”

Arthur seemed to remember something, but he stopped himself.

“What is it?” Merlin said.

“There’s a--” Arthur stopped again.

“Tell me,” Merlin insisted.

“I think there’s a Druid camp further down the river,” Arthur admitted. “They may know something about Eildon’s Prison.”

“That’s great!” Merlin exclaimed. “They’ll be able to help us.”

“But, Merlin,” Arthur protested. “They are magic users. I can’t be known to be consorting with them. What if they refuse to give us aid, or turn against us?”

“The Druids are a peaceful people,” Merlin responded impatiently. “I’m certain that they will help us. They wish to see Camelot destroyed as much as we do.”

“Why do I suggest these things to you?” Arthur groaned. “You always give the wrong answer.”

“They might be our only hope,” Merlin retorted. “Are you willing to risk Camelot by not going to them for help?”

“No,” Arthur muttered.

“Then we must find them,” Merlin replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What might have happened in Merlin's past?  
> Hey guys, sorry for not uploading as regularly as I usually do! I just started up school again, which means that it's going to be difficult to keep up a regular writing schedule. Updates are probably going to be pretty slow until I get a handle on my workload.  
> Anyways, thank you so much to anyone who left a comment on the previous chapter. I want to hear what you guys want from this story, and what you think of it! There's some interesting stuff coming in the next few chapters...


	6. May

Arthur still didn’t agree with Merlin about trying to find the Druids, but he also couldn’t think of any better ideas. This meant that he found himself riding through the forest with Merlin, following the river downstream.

The nearest town was a few hours away, and they still hadn’t spotted any sign of the Druid camp. Night was coming, and darkness was beginning to creep over the skyline.

“How long till we get there?” Merlin called back to Arthur.

“I have no idea!” Arthur yelled. “I told you before, I’m not sure if there even is a camp.”

“I guess we have to keep moving forwards then,” Merlin said  
.  
Arthur threw up his hands, exasperated.

“Merlin, this was a bad idea, I don’t know why I even mentioned it in the first place,” Arthur tried. “Let’s look for a town to spend the night, and then keep on our way in the morning.”

“No, we need to find the Druids,” Merlin replied. “This entire journey is worthless if we don’t even know how to close the prison.”

“We’ll find someone else,” Arthur offered. “I’m sure a local historian will know of Eildon’s Prison.”

Merlin finally paused and looked back at Arthur.

“Eildon’s Prison was opened by magic,” he said, “and it will take more than your strength or bravery to close it. Only a being of magic would know how to contain it.”

“The Druids may refuse to help us,” Arthur grumbled in protest, but he followed after Merlin.

They had only gotten a little further in the forest when Merlin stopped again, turning his head.

“Did you hear something?” he asked Arthur, frowning.

“I didn’t hear--” Arthur started to say, but he was interrupted by a scream.

Without pause, Arthur urged his horse into a gallop, and Merlin scrambled to rush after him. Voices continued to cry out, as they pushed their way through the forest, paying no heed to the branches and leaves that obscured their path. 

At last they found their way into a clearing, where a scene of utter devastation greeted them. A wagon was overturned on its side, and bodies were scattered everywhere. A young girl with wispy brown hair cowered behind a large rock as a figure advanced on her.

In an instant, Merlin saw sheer terror flash through Arthur’s eyes, which didn’t make any sense, since Arthur usually lived for battles, or rescuing fair maidens. He sprinted up behind the figure, making his presence as notable as possible.

“Hey!” Arthur shouted, drawing his sword.

The figure turned around, and Merlin drew in a breath.

She looked like a woman, but one that had spent twenty years locked away in a prison cell. Her skin was nearly translucent with paleness, and her dark hair was tangled and matted. Her eyes were full on insanity, and her smile was full of blood.

“Arthur Pendragon,” she said slowly, malice dripping from her words. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Who are you?” Arthur asked threatening. “Are you in league with Morgana?” 

“That witch?” the woman scoffed. “No, though I suppose I do have her to thank for my freedom. It has been the first time in centuries that I could taste fresh blood.”

With the woman’s attention fixated on Arthur, the girl hiding behind the rock began to slowly crawl away, casting careful glances at the woman as she did.

“Why are you here?” Arthur questioned.

The woman cackled, then slowly licked the blood from her fingers. 

“I have come to claim back my homeland,” she said. “This land belonged to magic long before it belonged to you, Arthur Pendragon. Now that Morgana has released us, we shall rule again.”

Without out warning, she lunged at him suddenly, long fangs growing from her mouth, her eyes widening. Merlin started to cry out, mutter an incantation as her fangs grew closer to Arthur’s chest, but he didn’t have to.

Her eyes grew even wider when the sword plunged through her chest. She fell to the ground, gasping and clutching at the weapon while the girl stood behind her, staring at her in contempt. She gestured frantically at Arthur and Merlin.

“They travel in groups,” she warned,“they’ll be more coming. If you want to survive, you will follow me now.”

Arthur looked like he wanted to argue, while Merlin wanted some answers, but neither of them protested. Abandoning their horses, they followed after her, darting into the woods.

She moved swiftly, dodging easily around the obstacles that arose, and it was a long time before they stopped to rest.

Once he had gotten his breath back, Merlin gave her a long stare.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“I saved your lives and you want to know who I am?” she said, rolling her eyes. “My lands, you two are clueless.”

“Well, you could be an evil sorceress who saved us from that creature so you could enslave us to your will,” Merlin suggested.

“Hardly,” she replied.

This time, Arthur spoke up, and his tone much harsher than Merlin’s.

“Who are you?” he repeated.

She appeared startled by his voice.

“I’m May,” she said, looking reluctant to part with that information. “And you’re Arthur Pendragon. I heard the vampire say it.”

“That was a vampire?” Merlin said.

“No, it was a woman with especially long teeth and a taste for blood,” she replied sarcastically. “Yes, of course it was a vampire.”

“I meant,” Merlin corrected himself, “how did you know?”

“I know quite a few things,” she said vaguely. “Anyways, that should be the least of your concerns. Why are you traveling with the king? And what are you doing so far out of Camelot?”

Merlin shared a glance with Arthur, trying to decide what they should tell her.

“I’m Merlin, Arthur’s servant,” Merlin finally said. “We’re on a...mission, one that brought us out of Camelot’s lands. We happened to stumble across that scene while we were traveling through the forest.”

“As did I,” she said, narrowing her eyes. “The vampire knocked the sword from my hands before I could finish her off, and she managed to corner me.”

“You weren’t with the wagon?” Arthur asked, confusion clouding his voice.

“No,” she said. “I came running when I heard their screams.”

Merlin regarded her for a moment, the casual way she held the sword, the determination in her eyes and in her voice.

“Why are you here?” he said to her, not unkindly. “Why do you want to know things about us?”

“Everyone knows of the Once and Future King,” she said softly. “I’ve heard the stories. I know who are, and who you are destined to become, Arthur Pendragon. The Druids speak of you often.”

“Are you a Druid?” Merlin said.

“I am not,” she said, looking at Arthur warily, “but I am a friend of them.”

“Then you can lead us to them!” Merlin said excitedly.

“What would the king of Camelot want to do with Druids?” she asked, her tone verging on dangerous. “After all, your father was well known to hunt down all beings of magic.”

“It is necessary for the...mission,” Arthur managed. 

“Please, we need your help,” Merlin pleaded. “All of Camelot is in danger if we do not succeed.”

“How can I trust that you will not kill them on sight?” she said, raising her head haughtily. 

“I will give you my word,” Arthur promised. “We have no quarrel with the Druids. We only need information.”

She considered the offer for a moment.

“Very well,” she agreed, “but I will not take you until morning. We will spend the night in the forest, and depart when morning comes.”

“Thank you,” Merlin said, relieved.

Arthur was less enthusiastic, but that was to be expected. Together, he and Merlin built up a fire while May disappeared into the woods. When she came back, she was holding two rabbits in her hand.

She raised her eyebrows at Merlin and Arthur’s startled stares.

“What?” she asked. “I’m quite a competent hunter, you know.”

Without commenting, they roasted the rabbits over the fire, and enjoyed a quiet dinner together. None of them said a word, but when May declared that she was ready to go to bed, Arthur pulled Merlin off to the side.

“Are you sure we can trust her?” he hissed.

“What choice do we have?” Merlin replied. “Besides, she’s a friend of the Druids, they wouldn’t trust anyone with evil intentions.”

“She could be lying,” Arthur pointed out. “We know almost nothing about her. Why was she just walking through the forest? How does she know the Druids? How did she know that was a vampire?”

“I don’t know,” Merlin responded, “but we’re going to have to trust a little and put our faith in her, Arthur.”

“I don’t think this is going to end well,” Arthur groaned, but he didn’t argue further.

A short while later, Merlin was curled up underneath an oak tree, letting the light from the dying embers wash over his face. He thought back to the moment when they had rushed into the clearing, and a realization hit him.

The terror in Arthur’s eyes had not been for himself. It had been for May. Arthur was afraid that he would be unable to rescue her, as he had been unable to rescue Gwen. 

Suddenly, Merlin’s heart felt heavy with the weight of words unsaid and things undone. Gwen’s gentle smile flashed through his head, and while he tried to block out memories of her and Arthur laughing together, he couldn’t. He couldn’t forget her, no matter how much he wanted too. If he didn’t remember her, it wouldn’t hurt so much.

Only a few feet away, Merlin could see Arthur, lying still on the ground. Merlin couldn’t help but to wonder what thoughts could be going through his head. If he was thinking of Gwen. Only once had Arthur mentioned her since her death, but Merlin knew that he thought of her all the time. He could see by the pain in his eyes.

Yet Arthur never seemed to want to speak of it. He avoided the subject completely. He acted happy. Merlin could only guess at what was going on inside Arthur’s head. 

Thoughts of such things only made his heart heavier, however. Sighing deeply, Merlin rolled over on the hard ground and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first OC!!
> 
> There will probably be a few more to come in the future, but May is going to have a major part to play. Leave a comment about any other mythical creatures you'd like to see, and just anything about the story in general! I'm always open to new ideas, and this story is still being written.
> 
> In other news, I'm probably switching to biweekly updates, rather than once a week, as that's too much to handle at the moment. I may even have to take a break from this fic for awhile, depending on my schedule, but I love writing it, and I'll try to get back to it as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!


	7. The Truth About Magic

“How long are you planning to sleep for?”

An annoyed voice jolted Merlin out of his slumber, combined with a flash of bright sunlight in his eyes. Rolling over blindly, he did his best to shield his eyes from the sunlight while glancing upwards.

May was standing over him, her eyes flashing with a little bit of amusement.

“I was all for leaving you here,” she told him, “but your precious little king over there insisted that we wait for you.”

“Are we leaving now?” Merlin asked, his brain barely processing her words.

“Yes,” she replied, “and it would be extremely helpful if you could get your arse off the ground and come over here now.”

Yawning, Merlin slowly pushed himself off the ground, then ambled over to where May and Arthur were waiting.

Their horses had been lost when they ran to help May, meaning that their only transportation option was by foot.

“It’ll take at least a day to get there, so we need to go now,” May warned.

She turned back to Arthur with a pointed look.

“I told you we should have gone earlier,” she said. “It’s because it took so long to wake him up.”

Merlin sputtered indignantly, but Arthur cut May off.

“Just, lead the way for us, could you?” he said tiredly.

“Follow me,” she said, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Arthur disappeared after her into the woods. Trying to follow with his sluggish limbs, still heavy with sleep, Merlin stumbled after them.

They walked for several hours in complete silence, each waiting for each other to speak. For the first half of the journey, Merlin was too tired to say anything, but as the day wore on, he grew bored with the silence. Despite his more reasonable thoughts, he decided to try and converse with May.

Walking a little faster so he moved ahead, he pushed up next to her side. Arthur, who had been walking next to her previously, seemed annoyed at Merlin’s intrusion.

“Merlin, what are you trying to do?” he asked.

Ignoring Arthur as best he could, Merlin carried on with his original plan.

“So, where are you from?” he said to May.

She looked at him strangely, allowing a few seconds to pass before she answered the question.

“A village in the countryside,” she said finally. “Pretty small, nothing to it. It’s gone now, though. It’s been gone for a long time.”

“What happened?” Merlin said, concerned.

“Time,” she replied, a little bit of sadness in her smile. “Time tears everything away, if you give it long enough.”

“Is that why you’re saying with the Druids now?” Merlin asked.

“You’re awfully noisy, don’t you know?” she said, but she wasn’t truly annoyed.

“All of Camelot knows that,” Arthur commented from behind them. “Merlin couldn’t stop talking if his life depended on it.”

“Like you’re so silent,” Merlin retorted. “Half the time I have to put up with all your stories about tournaments and battles, and when you get bored of that, it’s onto swords and armor.”

“I do not!” Arthur protested.

“I’m staying with the Druids because they offered to take me in,” May broke in, before Merlin could respond. “I have known them since I was a little girl, and they have always been kind to me.”

“How did you--” Merlin started to ask, but Arthur cut him off with a vicious glance.

“You can’t barrage someone with constant questions, Merlin,” Arthur pointed out. 

“I agree,” May smirked, “why don’t you tell me something about yourself? Or, to be more precise, why do you want to see the Druids?”

“It’s a long story,” Merlin tried, but she didn’t take it.

“I need a little more than that if I’m going to lead you straight into their camp,” she said. 

Merlin was at loss for words, but Arthur stepped in.

“It has to do with magic,” he started.

These words made May freeze in her tracks. She stared at him, harshness in her eyes.

“You father murdered thousands of people because he even suspected they had magic,” she said fiercely. “He banned it from this land upon pain of death. People have died and have had to live their entire lives in fear because they had magic. And now, you, the mighty king of Camelot, want to use magic? How selfish and ignorant could you possibly be? ”

“I am not my father,” Arthur said softly.

She scoffed.

“You say you are not, yet you still ban magic from this land,” she said. “People with magic still live with the same fear as before. You have changed nothing.”

“Arthur is not like that,” Merlin snapped, before Arthur could say anything. “I have been by his side since the beginning of his rule, and I know that he is a wise and just ruler. He would give anything to bring peace to this land and happiness to his people.”

“How can I believe you?” she said.

“We need magic to close Eildon’s Prison,” Merlin confessed.

She stopped looking angry, and a startled expression overtook her face instead. 

“How do you know of that?” she whispered.

“Someone told me,” Merlin responded uneasily. “Look, monsters are already running loose around Camelot. People have lost their lives. We need to close the gate before anyone else can get hurt.”

“And why do you need the Druids for that?” she asked.

Arthur took over the explanation.

“We know very little about the gate,” he told her, “but we do know that it was opened by Morgana. Closing it will most likely entitle magic, but we don’t know for sure.”

“I’m not sure the Druids can help you,” she replied.

“We don’t know either,” Merlin said, “but it’s our only choice. Please, you have to help us.”

She stared at them for a long second, considering.

“If what you say is true,” she said finally, “then we are all in grave danger. I’ll take you to the Druids.”

She continued walking rapidly, not waiting to see if Merlin and Arthur were following. They headed after her, trying to keep pace, but it wasn’t long until she stopped.

They were in a clearing, ringed by trees on all sides. The bark of the trees was decorated by intricate markings, and when May pushed up one of her sleeves, Merlin saw that a few of the markings covered her arm as well.

“Fira!” she called out, looking around the clearing.

There was a pause, then a rustle in the bushes. A young woman emerged, looking tense and anxious, but she relaxed once she saw the markings on May’s arm. 

“Maeve?” she asked cautiously.

“Your real name is Maeve?” Merlin said incredulously, but Arthur silenced him with a smack on the arm. 

“Yes, it’s me, Fira,” she reassured her.

The woman crept closer, but she drew back once she saw Merlin and Arthur. 

“They’ve come to seek the Druid’s help,” May told her. “They promised that they mean no harm.”

The woman looked at them more carefully, and when her eyes fell on Merlin, they widened with recognition.

Emrys?

Her voice echoed in Merlin’s head.

Yes, it’s me.

Why have you come?

Camelot is in great danger.

She nodded in understanding, still staring at him with wide eyes. May and Arthur stood  
impatiently, clearly oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place.

“You can follow me,” Fira decided, and Merlin, Arthur, and May followed her beyond the ring of trees, into the Druid camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope all of you enjoy the latest update!! Sorry that not too much happens in it, the action/actual adventure will start to pick up soon.
> 
> In terms of regular life, school has been difficult and cross country practice has been long, so I haven't gotten much writing done. But I did have a MRI where I spent the 20 minutes coming up with new ideas for this fic, which should be coming up soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. The Quest

As they entered the camp, children scattered in all directions. Their mothers called them close, and they ran to them, clinging to their skirts for comfort. The woman looked worried, and the men seemed angry. Some of the glares, however, turned to confusion when they saw Fira and May.

“Only our elders can answer your questions,” Fira explained in a low voice.

“Why are they so frightened of us?” Arthur asked, gesturing to the Druids.

May scoffed at the question, as though the answer was obvious, but didn’t say anything. 

“We rarely get visitors here,” Fira muttered. “And, well, you’re the king.”

Arthur didn’t seem particularly satisfied by her answer, but he let it go. They followed Fira deeper into the camp, where a man was sitting on a fallen log.

He wasn’t particularly old, but his eyes were. They were a piercing blue, and Merlin felt as though they were scouring his very soul. Taking in the sight of the four of them, he stood up. 

“Arthur Pendragon,” he said, bowing shallowly. 

He said nothing to acknowledge Merlin’s presence, but Merlin could sense his curious gaze.

“My name is Audric,” he greeted them.

“It is an honor to meet with you,” Arthur said, holding out his hand.

Cautiously, Audric took it.

“Camelot is in great danger,” Arthur continued. “We’ve come to seek your help.”

“And what is this danger?” Audric asked.

Arthur unconsciously glanced at Fira before he spoke, but Audric waved his hand.

“She can be trusted,” he said, “as can Maeve.”

“We believe,” Arthur said, “the gates to Eildon’s Prison have been opened.”

Audric was visibly startled, his eyes opening wide.

“Where did you come by this information?” he questioned.

“I’ve already asked them this,” May broke in. “He won’t say.”

“Do you understand what that means?” Audric asked sharply. “Are you telling lies?”

“No,” Arthur promised. “This is the truth. I have already lost one person. I will not lose another.”

“We know very little about Eildon’s Prison,” Merlin said, after an uncomfortable pause. “That’s why we came to you. All we know is that all matter of beast is now loose in Camelot, because Morgana opened the gate.”

Audric sighed, his shoulders dropping a little. 

“Eildon’s Prison has never been opened before,” he began. “It was created long before my time, and no mortal has ever dared to open it. I do not know all of what lies inside of it, but I fear what has been released.”

He rested for another moment before continuing.

“Eildon was a great sorcerer. Perhaps the greatest we will ever know. He lived in a time before Camelot, before Albion, where magic and discord ruled the land. It was not until he lost the one he loved that he decided to change that. In his fury and his grief, he became set on a quest to rid the land of all magical creatures he could find. He found a way to open a gap in our world, and within that gap he imprisoned every creature he could find, both good and evil.”

“How can it be closed?” Merlin asked.

“Opening the prison, after the gap has been created, is not very difficult,” Audric explained. “I expect that is how Morgana managed it. But closing it is not like that at all. The spell requires items that have not been seen for a thousand years, and powerful magic.”

“What are the items?” Arthur insisted, a determined set to his voice.

“Feather of a phoenix, tear of a dragon, and the blood of two entwined in soul,” Audric listed. “And, of course, magic.”

“How on earth could we find those things?” Arthur said, tension in his voice. “Phoenixes don’t exist, and only one dragon remains. I don’t even know what the last item means.” 

Audric shook his head slowly.

“I cannot help you to find these items,” he replied. “This spell has been passed down through the Druids for centuries, and it is all that I can say. However, I can help you with one thing. If the legends are true, then a phoenix should have escaped when Eildon’s Prison was opened.”

“I know what the last item is,” May called.

They all turned to look at her.

“‘The blood of two entwined in soul,’” May quoted. “I’m not certain, but I think it means two whose lives and destinies are intertwined. Two who know and love each other better than anyone.”

“And what of the magic?” Arthur asked.

Fira, Audric, and May exchanged looks. 

“I have magic,” May said, and although Merlin had been expecting the announcement, he drew a sharp inhale.

“Will you help us?” Arthur asked, turning to her.

May didn’t speak for a moment, and in that time, Merlin saw so much flash through Arthur’s eyes. He was asking a sorceress for help. Some things cannot be undone.

“Yes,” she said finally. 

“Thank you,” Arthur muttered, not looking her in the eye.

“I’m not coming with you to the gate, though,” she said.

“Then how can you help us?” Merlin asked.

“I will meet you there,” she explained. “Arthur and you can find the dragon tears and the blood of two entwined in soul. I will find the phoenix feather.”

“What if you don’t make it to the gate?” Arthur said anxiously.

“I will,” she replied.

“Before you go,” Audric stopped them, “I must warn you. The keeper of the gate is the one who opened it, and Morgana Pendragon now holds the power to influence much. Get to the gate as soon as you can, else you may lose your chance to save Camelot.”

“Thank you for everything,” Merlin said to Audric.

“It is my duty,” Audric responded.

The four of them turned to go, but something stopped Merlin.

I should be thanking you, Emrys.

The voice was clear, and full of wisdom.

You still have much to learn, and much to see. I wish I could guide you along this path, but no man can know his own destiny. You are to become the greatest sorcerer this land has ever known. Go now. The clock is ticking.

Merlin wished he knew what to say in response, but words refused to come. Instead, he managed an awkward nod at Audric, before he turned and walked away.

Arthur was saddling up a horse, which Merlin presumed the Druids had given him. Beside them was a second, smaller horse. 

Further to the side, towards the edge of the woods, May was saddling up a horse of her own, Fira at her side. The two were engaged in a hushed conversation. Although Merlin felt bad about intruding upon their privacy, his curiosity got the better of him, and he moved closer.

“--I just can’t see why you’re going,” Fira finished.

“This is important,” May replied. “If I do not go, people will die.”

“These aren’t your people!” Fira protested. “They can succeed without you. The king has Emrys with him.”

A look of shock passed over May’s face, but she recovered quickly

“I know the Prison better than any of them,” May said. “I must go. And I will save them valuable time by finding the phoenix feather myself.”

“I’ve only just found you again,” Fira said softly, her voice gentle. “I will not lose you once more.”

“I am coming back,” May said fiercely, taking one of Fira’s hands. “I will not lose you either.”

She brushed a strand of dark hair from Fira’s face.

“Love has no boundaries,” she muttered. “I loved you for all the years we were apart, and I love you more now that we are together again. Love will not betray us.”

Leaning forwards, Fira pressed a soft kiss onto May’s lips.

“You will come back,” she whispered, her words a confirmation. 

Merlin stumbled back into the woods, his head spinning. He knew he was never meant to overhear such a conversation, and he regretted intruding. The love in their eyes was intended for no one but each other.

Fira and May were in love. Merlin still couldn’t wrap his head around it. There were bits of the conversation he didn’t understand, and phrases that had caught his attention, but his mind was still processing the biggest shock.

No one knew, clearly. No one would approve. They would be shunned, thrown out of their respective homes. 

Merlin thought of how freely Arthur and Gwen had loved each other, how public their displays of affection were. Arthur was never afraid of how his people would take to Gwen. 

And here were two woman, too frightened to kiss in the light. Their entire relationship was a secret, one that Merlin had accidentally uncovered. No one would ever know of their love. It would die with them, like a horrible secret to kept forever, although it was anything but.

Merlin kept walking, trying to clear his head, trying to forget the words he had heard. He saw Arthur already on the horse, and he raised his hand in greeting.

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed. “I was beginning to hope that you had been eaten by a bear.”

Although his words seemed annoyed, Merlin could hear the relief in his tone.

“No, I just decided to talk a bit of a walk,” he replied. 

“Are you ready to go now?” Arthur asked “We don’t have all day.”

Merlin was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I think this chapter may be the end of it for this story. I've lost a lot of motivation to write, and combined with schoolwork, I don't think this story is going anywhere, at least at the moment. There's a large chance I'll probably revisit this in the future, but for now, this is it. Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
